Bringing Together
by kepulver
Summary: [G1] Takes place several years postRebirth on Nebulous, on Valentine's Day, Daniel gives Arcee a gift


**Valentine's Day**

**Nebulos -- 2014**

Arcee stretched out on her recharge berth, carefully breaking down her laser pistol for routine cleaning. As she worked, she hummed to herself. The song was currently number one on the local Nebulan hit parade, which meant it was being played almost without ceasing and that it had worked its way into her processor, where like it or not, it would worm its way out when she least suspected it.

"Okay, now this is a pretty picture. And me without my camera." Arcee looked up to see Daniel standing in the doorway, a crate balanced on one shoulder. "'The daring female Autobot warrior at rest' -- wonder how much the local tabloids would give me for the shot?"

"Probably not enough to get you far enough away that I couldn't find you." Arcee grinned, propping herself up. "And I _would_ find you, believe me."

Daniel laughed and shifted the crate to his other shoulder. His exoskeleton's elbow braces flexed and rippled under his clothes. "Point, point," he said, rubbing his chin and scratching at his scruffy beard. "Okay, so I won't be starting a career as a paparazzi. Just have to stick to world-saving and general heroics."

"It is what you got your degree in." Arcee sat up. "So, what's in the box?"

"A present." Daniel set the box down on the recharge berth. "You _do_ know what day it is, right?"

Arcee stared blankly at him for a moment. "...Give me a hint?"

"Valentine's Day! C'mon! You remember, my mom sent me that card? And Dad's taking Llyra out to the Pleasure Gardens to celebrate." Daniel's grin faltered slightly. "My dad, on a date. It's been a few years since the divorce, you'd think I'd be used to it by now, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Arcee reached out to him. Daniel reached back, squeezing the tip of her finger, his exoskeleton strengthening his grip. "How's Carly doing? Is she okay?"

"Mom? Oh yeah, she's great. She's still on Earth, teaching at M.I.T. She said to tell you hi." Daniel rotated his shoulders as if trying to shake his momentary glumness away. "I'm going to call her in a day or so, but, that's neither here or there. Today is Valentine's Day, at least by the official EDC calendar. I can't believe you forgot!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you humans have a holiday every other day! How can you expect me to keep track of them?"

"Well, for starters, you could check the whiteboard." Daniel gestured to a dry-erase board mounted on the wall near the door. "That big red heart? Val-en-tine."

Arcee clasped her hands, holding them rapturously to her chin. "Oh, thank you, wise human! Where would I be without your guidance?"

"Well, you'd have one fewer voice in your head," Daniel said.

"Hmm...not seeing a downside there..." Arcee teased.

"Right, sounds like somebody doesn't want her present after all." Daniel sighed and reached for the crate. "I'll just go give this to Quake or somebody who'll appreciate it."

Arcee's hand slapped down on the crate with mock-sternness. "Did I say I didn't want it?" She looked closer at the crate. "What is it?"

"Open 'er up and see." Daniel stepped to one side, leaning against the side of the recharge berth and, for a moment, Arcee found herself remembering when Daniel could easily walk under it. Humans changed so quickly -- too quickly. Sometimes she could swear that she could see him aging. It wouldn't be that long before he was as old as his father.

She stopped herself before her thoughts could go very far down that road and opened the crate. Inside, a trio of energon cubes sat radiating a soft orange-yellow glow. "Daniel, what..."

"They're called 'Solar Flare'," Daniel said. "It's a new blend. Well, I guess not 'new' so much as recovered. Quickmix got hold of some old energon formulas and has been trying to replicate them using locally produced energon. This was his first success. He says the stuff is pretty potent."

"Oh Daniel, thanks!" Arcee touched one of the cubes, feeling the crackle of static across its surface. "But...there's three of them. It's not like you can join me so, why three cubes?"

"Oh, that's the second part of the present." Daniel's grin got wider and for a moment, he looked like the boy he used to be. "Bring him in, Hot Rod!"

"Look who _finally_ got off his aft and decided to join us!" Hot Rod said as he and Springer stepped into the doorway and struck a pose, leaning shoulder to shoulder as they grinned at her.

"Springer!" Arcee jumped up and ran to them both, throwing her arms around Springer. For a moment, Daniel was forgotten as she and Springer and Hot Rod all began laughing and talking at once. It'd been years since they were last all together like this and Arcee was relieved at how quickly they were reacquainting themselves with each other.

During a lull in the conversation, Arcee looked back to where Daniel was leaning against her recharger, grinning so broadly she could almost see his back teeth. "Daniel, how -- why did you do this?"

Daniel shrugged. "You and Hot Rod missed him; Springer was getting bored on Cybertron -- and much as he won't admit it, he missed you guys too." Daniel grinned as Springer made a mock-threatening gesture at him. "So, me and Hot Rod and Springer put two and two together. And he let me pick the day."

"But, why Valentine's Day?"

"Because I know what you three mean to each other and this is the day for romance in my culture of origin," Daniel said. "And for two, I'm double dating with Firebolt and I'd have felt guilty leaving you home alone while I was out having fun."

"Thanks Danny." Arcee slipped her arms around Hot Rod and Springer's waists, pulling her troth-mates in tightly. "Thank you so much."

Daniel grinned. "Happy Valentines Day," he said. 'You guys have fun; I gotta go make myself look rugged and dashing. I'll see you guys tomorrow."


End file.
